when we meet again
by swishyla
Summary: Daisuke knew Haruhi when they were younger. He was her first boyfriend untill Daisuke had to leave beacuse of is dad. 5 years later he came back. Will they end up together or will the host club and Daisuke's father come between them.
1. Chapter 1

When we meet again

Epilog

The last thing Daisuke ever remember from being in Japan is…her. Her big brown eyes. The way they looked at him the last time they met. With all the sadness and longing to go with him everywhere he went. God he wished she could, she was his world.

Ever since that day she was all he thought about. What she was doing? Who is she with? And the one that hurt him the most was, did she move on?

Over and over, Daisuke wish to be with her. Thinking of the times when they were young and how it was always the two of them. When they would go out and play or visit her dad at the tranny bar. Even the time he finally told her that he loved her. She was very oblivious of his feeling till he told her. Her face was so cute with shock and happiness because in that moment he new she loved him too.

That last day was the worst. Daisuke did everything he could to make her happy. They went to the park and then shared some ootoro at their favorite restaurant; he even got her bracelet that sai forever.

Once Daisuke finally told her that his dad inherited his aunts company in America and they where leaving tomorrow. Looking at her he told her that he would see her again one way or another. She looked like she believed him, but he still saw the hurt and wish he could do something anything but he had to go.

Since then it's been 5 years. With his help he finally got his dad to expand his company to Japan. A week after the news Daisuke left and could not think of anything but seeing her again. Once he got there he enrolled into his 2nd year at Ouran and got ready too see her again.

**A/N**: hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. Yeah kind of excited but it wont be as good as a lot of the ones I read. I hope you like it anyways and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1 first meet

The first day was tiring. Daisuke knew trying to find all his classes was going to be hard, but his school is 3 times bigger then any normal high school. Walking everywhere he finally found his last class. Walking in there was a crowd around someone but he just ignored it.

He walked up to his sensei and gave her his note. She gave him a displeased look "why are you late young man"

"I'm sorry sensei I kind of got lost"

"Just don't make it a habit" looking at her notes "take the seat in front of Mr. Fujioka"

Nodding he walked towards his seat. Not noticing the looks he was getting he started thinking _'Fujioka, can he be related to her, no she was an only child. Oh well lets get this over with I want to drop by her house today'_

Daisuke was still staring off into space when the group of people started forming around him.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know but he is so cute"

"Do you think he will join the host club?"

"I hope so look at those eyes"

"And that hair"

"I wonder what he is thinking about "

Haruhi was to busy looking at her notes to notice the new boy in class. The twins on the other hand saw him and with the mischievous gins made their ways towards him.

"Hey kid my brother and I were wondering…" yelled Kaoru "if you wanted to help us…" followed Hikaru " … get our toy to play with us" they said together

Daisuke turned and was looking at two identical face holding the same devilish grin '_should I, hmm they don't look like they were planning anything good, but I do love pranks' _

"Sure what is it you want to do?"

Kaoru and Hikaru whispered in his ear so no one can see what they were planning. After a while they got everything ready. Daisuke sat next to Haruhi and turned to her as she kept studying. He tapped her shoulder to start the prank but once she looked up he froze

Haruhi turned and couldn't believe it. '_It can't be him, his dad told me that he would never let him see me again'. _Daisuke was turning red and he couldn't help it he wanted to hold her again be with her but he couldn't move ' _how did I not see it her eyes that face it is her'_

Hikaru and Kaoru just stood and stared "why didn't he do it?" "I don't know Hikaru. Why aren't they saying anything" "Kaoru could they now each other?" " No that cant be it" " well lets ask them, this is getting weird"

the twins wrapped there arms around Haruhi and lend over her. "Hey Haruhi why do you look..." said Kaoru "… like you have seen a ghost" finished Hikaru

She finally turned away and had a slight blush on her cheeks " no not a ghost just and old _boyfriend_"

**a/n: **hey so yeah i hope to get into their relationship more in the next ch. right now i just hope i got the characters kind of right and that this is something you can get into.

r&r please any comments are greatly loved :)


End file.
